Image stitching is widely used in today's world in applications such as “Image Stabilization” feature in camcorders which use frame-rate image alignment, high resolution photo mosaics in digital maps and satellite photos, multiple image super-resolution, video stitching, object insertion and medical imaging such as microscopy or endoscopy.
The present invention may be useful in all applications mentioned above. However, the main applications of the invention may be seen in the field of medical endoscopy as the techniques involved may use a high degree of orientation, coordination, and fine motor skills on the part of the medical practitioner, due to the very limited field of view provided by the endoscope and the lack of relation between the orientation of the image and the physical environment.